The present invention relates to a display system which is capable of being illuminated with different colors.
Display systems are commonly utilized in association with push-button actuated switches, annunciators, and signaling devices. A known display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,050. This known display system is constructed so as to be readable in bright sunlight. The display system includes a prism having a pair of light receiving faces.
When a light source is energized in the display system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,050, light is transmitted to the light receiving faces of the prism. Light is transmitted through the prism to a light emitting face of the prism. A display panel is disposed in front of the prism.